This invention relates in general to an illumination apparatus, a vehicle component and a motor vehicle.
Illumination apparatuses for motor vehicles are known from the state of the art. DE 20 2008 016 695U1, for example, describes an illumination apparatus having a so-called logo lamp in which an image or legend is projected onto a projection surface through the interaction of an illuminant, a condenser unit, a mask means and a lens unit. The illumination apparatus is arranged in a rearview device realized as an external mirror in order to project an image or a legend onto a roadway or sidewalk. The individual components of the illumination apparatus are arranged behind one another in a tubular housing. Because of the essentially vertical course of the optical path, the known illumination apparatus in the external mirror is arranged essentially perpendicular to the projection surface. The illumination apparatus can be integrated directly into an external mirror, or be attached into a corresponding receptacle on the external mirror. Indeed, the rigid arrangement of the individual components of the illumination apparatus in the tubular housing makes it difficult to integrate the illumination apparatus into or onto the external mirror because of the limited space.
DE 101 34 594 A1 describes an illumination apparatus which is adapted to project an object correlated with the driving situation into a surrounding area of a vehicle.
DE 10 2004 050 600 A1 describes an illumination apparatus for a vehicle for generating a light field in the region of the vehicle door.
US 2009/0161379 A1 describes the projection of a pattern onto a subsurface using an illumination apparatus in an external mirror.
US 2014/0362596 A1, WO 2015/122482 A1 and DE 10 2006 057 671 A1 describe other illumination apparatuses for vehicles and/or components for illumination apparatuses.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an illumination apparatus that can be flexibly arranged into or onto a vehicle component.